


Дублин, Ирландия / Дублин, Огайо

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2012 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Дублине, Огайо, они сталкиваются в кофейне, и Сэм от неожиданности проливает на себя эспрессо, проклиная всё на свете. Рори лишь усмехается — некоторые вещи не меняются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дублин, Ирландия / Дублин, Огайо

В Дублине, Ирландия, Фланаганов так много, что просто не счесть, и каждый норовит стать частью семьи. Все знают, что быть в клане — это гарантия безопасности, богатства и вседозволенности: семья позаботится о тебе, несмотря ни на что.  
Рори понимает, что однажды займет место своего отца, если их обоих не убьют к тому моменту, и весь город будет принадлежать ему.

В Дублине, Огайо, Рори остается один: у него нет ни родственников, которые прикроют спину, ни города, которым нужно управлять, вместо оружия в руках — швабра, тряпка и ведро, вместо золотых гор — заработок уборщика и стипендия.

*

В Дублине, Ирландия, Сэм просто сочувствующий. Его вряд ли возьмут в банду в ближайшее время, разве что мальчиком на побегушках, способным лишь выполнять простые, ничего не значащие поручения. Американцев здесь не жалуют, особенно таких, как он — едва ли совершеннолетних, с мутным прошлым и бесперспективным настоящим.

В Дублине, Огайо, Сэм все еще просто сочувствующий. По вечерам он выгибается голым телом на сцене клуба среднего пошиба, срывая с себя каждый раз новую кожу, новый костюм, новую чужую фантазию, и думает, что эта жизнь немногим отличается от предыдущей.

*

В Дублине, Ирландия, они встречаются в прокуренном баре, и Сэм опрокидывает на себя стакан виски. Рори что-то говорит, но Сэм никак не может разобрать, что именно: в Ирландии он совсем недавно и все еще не может привыкнуть к местному языку. Фланаган пребывает в благодушном настроении, поэтому склоняется, чтобы, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу, медленно объяснить непонятливому америкашке, что ему нужно, во-первых, высушить брюки, во-вторых, смотреть по сторонам и, в-третьих, не переводить хороший напиток. Они вместе уходят из бара, и только разбитое стекло стонет и крошится под их ногами.

В Дублине, Огайо, они сталкиваются в кофейне, и Сэм от неожиданности проливает на себя эспрессо, проклиная всё на свете. Рори лишь усмехается — некоторые вещи не меняются.

*

В Дублине, Ирландия, у Рори есть власть над целым городом и всеми его жителями. Из толпы на главной площади он может выбрать любого, и в зависимости от того, плохой у него день или хороший, этот человек может либо получить небывалый шанс, либо потерять всё. Дублину повезло приютить Сэма: с его появлением у Рори больше нет плохих дней. 

В Дублине, Огайо, власть Фланагана распространяется на одного только Сэма, и — странно — но Рори это вполне устраивает.

*

В Дублине, Ирландия, Рори толкает Сэма на кровать, впиваясь в его губы, а потом шепчет ему на ухо, грязно и в подробностях описывая, как и что именно Эванс мог бы сделать этим своим прекрасным ртом. Сэм не отпускает Фланагана до тех пор, пока не испробует все возможности.

В Дублине, Огайо, Рори — девственник, и когда Сэм узнает, то хохочет так, что слёзы выступают на глазах, и Фланаган, поджав губы, поворачивается к нему спиной. Впрочем, его обида длится ровно до тех пор, пока Сэм не предлагает немедленно исправить это досадное упущение.

*

В Дублине, Ирландия, на 14 февраля Сэм покупает цветы. Всегда одинаковый букет, всегда в одной и той же лавке, и её хозяин каждый год понимающе опускает голову и, бывает, делает скидку в пару монет, хоть Сэму это больше и не нужно. Он теперь главный.

В Дублине, Огайо, на день святого Валентина Рори беспокойно ворочается в постели и жалуется на боль в груди, и Сэм невесело кривит губы в фальшивой ухмылке: «Разве не помнишь, в этот день тебя застрелили».

*

В Дублине, Ирландия, Сэм остается один, и жизнь выцветает до полутонов, сужается до размеров надгробия, ощущается под пальцами шероховатостью камня и знакомым именем на нем. Эванс теперь занимает то самое не-свое место в баре, пьёт тот же виски, часто хмурится, невидящими глазами смотрит в толпу, сухим голосом отдаёт приказы. Ему кажется, что он слишком быстро повзрослел, пусть он и до сих пор едва совершеннолетний.

В Дублине, Огайо, Рори никуда не исчезает, и Сэм думает, что спустя столько жизней им, наконец-то, повезло.


End file.
